Shinjitsu
Shinjitsu (真実 Shinjitsu Truth) is Yukimura Seiichi's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Shinjitsu #Shinjitsu (Remix) #Shinjitsu (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= ひとり佇む時間 遠く沈む夕陽をみつめてる 過ぎてきた季節は　鮮やかな思い出 永遠に輝き続ける ここに今も残る　熱い想い　波打つ情熱の鼓動が 教えるよ　深く響いて　真実の心を 戸惑うほど　強い想い　広がる空に包まれてく 解き放そう　追い越す時間を　真実の心で そっと　手のひら開く　夢が零れ落ちる様　音もなく 汗に隠す涙　揺れていた心も 共にそう　乗り越えてきたね ここに今も残る　迫る想い　強さの意味を求めながら 叶えてく　君達がいる　真実の勇気で そばにあるよ　熱い想い　輝く情熱の強さが 教えるよ　ひとつひとつが　真実の心と ここに今も残る　熱い想い　波打つ情熱の鼓動が 教えるよ　深く響いて　真実の心を 戸惑うほど　強い想い　広がる空に包まれてく 解き放そう　追い越す時間を　真実の心で 今も残る　迫る想い　強さの意味を求めながら 叶えてく　君達がいる　真実の勇気で そばにあるよ　熱い想い　輝く情熱の強さが 教えるよ　ひとつひとつが　真実の心と |-| Romaji= hitori tatazumu jikan tooku shizumu yuuhi wo mitsume teru sugitekita kisesu wa azayakana omoide eien ni kagayaki tsuzukeru kokoni imamo nokoru atsui omoi namiutsu jounesu no kodou ga oshieruyo fukaku hibiite hondo no kokoro wo tomadou hodo tsuyoi omoi hirogaru sorani tsutsumareteku tokihanasou oikosu doki wo hondo no kokoro de sotto te no hira hiraku yume ga kobore ochiruyou oto mo naku ase ni kakusu namida yureteita kokoro mo tomonisou norikoe tekitane koko ni ima mo nokoru semaru omoi suyosa no imi wo motomenagara kanaeteku kimitachi ga iru hondo no yuuki de soba ni aruyo atsui omoi kagayaku jounetsu no tsuyosa ga oshieruyo hitotsu hitotsu ga hondo no kokoro to kokoni ima mo nokoru atsui omoi namiutsu jounetsu no kodou ga oshieruyo fukaku hibiite hondo no kokoro wo tomadou hodo tsuyoi omoi hirogaru sora ni tsutsumareteku tokihanasou oikosu doki wo hondo no kokoro ima mo nokoru semaru omoi suyosa no imi wo motomenagara kanaeteku kimitachi ga iru hondo no yuuki de soba ni aruyo atsui omoi kagayaku jounetsu no tsuyosa ga oshieruyo hitotsu hitotsu ga hondo no kokoro to |-| English= Whenever I stand alone, I gaze at the depressing afternoon sun so far away Beyond this existence are my brilliant memories Which keep shining on for eternity Now these warm feelings that remain make the pulse of passion beat faster And teach my true heart about the echoes of mistakes These strong feelings, never perplexed, reach out to the surrounding sky To set free and outdistance this time is what the true heart is Gently, I open the palm of my hand and my dreams spill out soundlessly The sweat that conceals my tears also sways my heart Together, we can get through this Right now as my remaining feelings draw near, I look for the meaning of strength Wishing for you to be here is true courage Next to me are my warm feelings and shining strength of passion Teaching me each detail is what the true heart is Now these warm feelings that remain make the pulse of passion beat faster And teach my true heart about the echoes of mistakes These strong feelings, never perplexed, reach out to the surrounding sky To set free and outdistance this time is what the true heart is Right now as my remaining feelings draw near, I look for the meaning of strength Wishing for you to be here is true courage Next to me are my warm feelings and shining strength of passion Teaching me each detail is what the true heart is Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Rival Players